10 Songs
by Jenico
Summary: It's not falling in love that makes up Kurt and Blaine's soundtrack, but rather the little moments that they share together.


_I do not own Glee or any of these {amazing} songs. _

_First fanfic on here in a very long time. I hope you guys like it. :)_

**Between The Lines - Sara Bareilles**

Kurt didn't have much to say to Blaine when they spoke on the phone - hearing his voice was all he really needed.

"But he was totally cool about paying for my drink," Blaine rambled on.

Kurt, for the life of him, couldn't remember the name of the boy Blaine was talking about. James? Jeffery? Neither sounded right, and he knew he should care, but he couldn't get himself to honestly want to know about some boy that Blaine had a crush on.

"...I get that he's 19 and all, but I think that in a few years, it won't even matter. I mean, if we're still, like, dating then..."

Whoever Blaine was talking about, Kurt substituted his own name in.

_When we're older, I hope we're still together, _Kurt imagined Blaine saying, and he began to smile at his imagination.

"Yeah, of course," Kurt answered. Even though Kurt knew Blaine was content with him being silent, he felt it necessary to respond every now and again.

"So you think that we'll still be, like, together in a few years?" Blaine asked.

Kurt felt so happy that Blaine was talking about their future that he totally forgot that he was referring to his crush. "I hope so!"

"Awww," Blaine cooed. "Thanks, Kurt! I hope that he feels the same way."

Kurt answered simply, "Hm." His own smile was fading from his face.

"Hey tomorrow, we should go the Lima Bean and get some coffee after school. I have to talk to you about something, but I want to do it face to face, okay?"

Kurt's hopes, already high, were soaring at this point. "Sounds like fun!" He didn't know how Blaine felt about him, but that only increased his curiosity.

"Alright," Blaine responded. "I gotta go, but I'll see you tomorrow!"

_I love you_, Kurt imagined Blaine saying.

"You too," Kurt smiled half-heartedly before hanging up the phone.

* * *

><p><strong>Seal It With A Kiss - Britney Spears<strong>

After meeting Kurt while he was spying on the Warblers, Wes had made a bet with Blaine.

"_You two will be dating by the end of the year," _Blaine remembers Wes saying that night over Skype.

"_Sure, he's cute, but I doubt I'll even talk to him again," _he'd answered, but after hanging up on Skype, went and texted Kurt until 3 in the morning.

Now that they were actually a couple, he didn't want to tell everyone, especially Wes, right away.

At the Pre-Regionals Warbler's party, the night after Blaine confessed his love to Kurt, they went together, but didn't say anything about the kiss or their new relationship. Walking up to David's house, they held hands, but once they got inside, they played it off as friends.

"If it isn't the leads themselves!" Wes exclaimed, giving hugs to Blaine and Kurt as they walked in. "Only..." he checked his invisible watch, "2 hours late!"

"Sorry," Blaine explained. "Kurt and I were, uh, practicing the song for tomorrow and we lost track of time."

Kurt bit his lip and smiled at Blaine. Practice for the song had ended ages ago. The past two hours, they had actually spent lip-locked in Kurt's basement.

"So you two are dating now, huh?" Wes whispered to Blaine, pulling him off to the side as the rest of the glee club greeted Kurt.

"_No,"_ Blaine answered adamantly. "Like I said before, we're just friends."

Wes rolled his eyes, and Blaine knew he didn't believe it for a second. "Whatever you say, Boss."

Throughout the night, Blaine and Kurt held hands discretely and talked together with other Warblers, as everyone began to catch on. Even for best friends, they were behaving quite secretively.

"So I guess we're gonna hold off on telling everyone about us?" Kurt asked Blaine privately as the party came to a close.

"Follow me," Blaine said and Kurt did just that, walking into the middle of the living room where everyone was chilling. "Kiss me?" he whispered to his boyfriend.

Kurt looked down to Blaine's lips and back up to his eyes, before nodding. Within a matter of milliseconds from the time their lips touched, the entire room was silent and looking at the couple. Even Wes couldn't feel proud because he was so happy for the two of them. They really didn't have to tell anyone that they were dating, because by then, everyone figured it out for themselves.

* * *

><p><strong>Stand Up For Love - Destiny's Child <strong>(tweaking the lyrics a bit to fit their storyline)

Ohio didn't often have rallies or protests, because for the most part, it was a pretty opinion-less state, except when it came to LeBron James. But when there was talk of a Gay Pride March in Cleveland, there was no way that Kurt would let his dad say no. It took a week of saying please, and promise from Finn that he would go with them, but Burt eventually gave his son permission to join the movement.

"So what do you think?" Blaine walked into Kurt's living room wearing jeans and a homemade t-shirt that read _Love Is Love_ with two male symbols interlocked. "I wanted to keep it simple, you know? So I could wear it to the mall or something after."

"I love it!" Kurt exclaimed. He was sitting on the floor coloring a sign, decided to hold his feelings rather than wear them. If there was a chance he would be on TV, he wanted to look his finest.

Blaine walked over, standing behind Kurt, and read the sign. It was covered completely in rainbows from front to back, and read _Born This Gay! _on the front. Blaine laughed. "Fabulous sign, Kurt."

When Finn came downstairs, they two boys were surprised to see him in a shirt for the campaign "Straight, but not Narrow." It really meant a lot to Kurt that his brother was willing to go to such lengths to stick up for him. "So I think Rachel's going..."

Kurt shook his head in disbelief. "Of _course_ she's going, you idiot! She has two dads!"

"Yeah, but that means she'll probably be with Jesse. And you know what happened at Prom..."

Kurt stood up with his sign and walked over to Finn. "Please control yourself today, Finn. Not only with Jesse, but with all of the other people that are going to be there. There will most likely be someone that all three of us are going to want to punch in the face, but I don't want Gaga to turn on the news and see that someone holding a Born This Gay sign got into a fight at a pride march, you understand?"

Finn nodded. "Yeah, I get it. You guys ready to go?"

The other two nodded and they all piled into Kurt's car and drove to Cleveland.

When they got to the Pride, Kurt was astonished by all of the people wearing rainbows, holding signs, and just celebrating everything he'd been so scared of at McKinley. People were actually out of the closet here, and contrary to his own belief, they weren't afraid to walk down the street, holding hands with the one they loved.

Just after 5 minutes of being there, Kurt had seen three people take his picture from afar, so he latched on to Blaine in hopes that someone would actually come over to him and ask for a photo.

No such luck occurred, but two bisexual girls came over and asked him to take a picture of them with Finn.

"No straight guys come to these things," the one of the girls said with a smile. "We love the Pride and all, but we also love the bait!"

Kurt handed their camera back to them, but before they walked off, they asked for a picture of Kurt and Blaine together. With a huge smile, Kurt nodded and posed for the camera with Blaine. On the last flash, Blaine turned and kissed Kurt on the cheek, catching him by surprise.

The girls laughed, which led to Kurt blushing profusely. After they left, he turned to Blaine. "What was that for?"

"For being you," Blaine grinned, leaning forward for another kiss, this time on the lips.

They stood there in each other's embrace, happy that for once, they could be themselves in front of others without fear. It not only gave them hope for the future of the LGBT community, but hope for themselves.

* * *

><p><strong>Heaven - DJ Sammy<strong>

"Do you believe in Heaven?" Blaine asked Kurt one night when they were cuddling each other on Kurt's sofa, watching some late night cooking show.

The question threw Kurt off-guard. Of course, he'd thought of it before, every time he thought of his mom in fact. But every time, he'd come to the conclusion that he just couldn't be sure until it was proven. This is why, for so long, he'd considered himself agnostic.

"Why do you ask?" Kurt looked up at Blaine who was staring at the TV.

He shrugged. "Just random thoughts, I guess."

Kurt turned back to the TV, but couldn't shake the idea from his mind. Was it really just random thoughts that had been crossing Blaine's mind, or was there something else there?

"I think," Kurt began after a minute of thinking, "that if there is a Heaven, you and I would be allowed in, if that's what you're wondering."

Blaine looked down at Kurt and grinned. "It wasn't," he shook his head. "But I do like your opinion."

Kurt rolled his eyes playfully. Something was definitely on Blaine's mind, but he knew he wasn't going to be able to force it out of him. He would say it when he felt was ready to, just like when they'd began dating.

A couple minutes passed before Blaine spoke up again. "Can I confess something?"

Kurt nodded. He was nervous, but calm at the same time.

"Some people I know," he stated, "I don't want them to go to Heaven. Is that bad?"

Kurt thought about it, but he couldn't see anything wrong with it. "I don't think so. There are some people that I wouldn't want to see in Heaven either."

Blaine seemed content with his answer and scooted in closer to Kurt.

Kurt thought that this was quite weird of Blaine to bring up such a random topic, but then again, he wouldn't be the guy he fell in love with if he wasn't a tad odd.

The man on the TV finished making his creme brulee before Kurt turned to Blaine again. "You know," he said, "I don't know if there's an after-life or Heaven or Hell, Blaine. But I know that from what I've heard of Heaven, it couldn't be better than being with you right now like this."

Blaine studied Kurt's expression. "You use that on all the guys?"

Kurt smiled with a shrug.

"Well, it's working," Blaine leaned down and kissed Kurt on the lips. After all, he was right.

* * *

><p><strong>Old Fashioned - Cee Lo Green<strong>

"Do you even know where we are, Blaine?" Kurt asked. He looked out his window, but did not see a single sign of civilization. Their road trip to Hershey Park, Pennsylvania was turning into an argument over the importance of a GPS. Blaine had insisted that he knew the way, but Kurt was unsure of his driving and had brought one just in case.

Kurt began to rummage through the backseat to look for the GPS, but Blaine begged for him not to put it in.

"I know where I'm going, Kurt! Now put your seatbelt on before we get into a wreck!"

Kurt sat back in his seat, holding on to the GPS device, but gave Blaine the benefit of the doubt, for at least a little while. "If I do not see a gas station in the next 15 minutes, I'm plugging this in."

Blaine grunted. "We're driving through the country-side, Kurt. There's not many gas stations out-"

It was too late. They'd both heard the tire pop, and Blaine pulled over to the side of the road to examine what had happened. However, at 4 AM, there wasn't much to look at. The tire was blown and they didn't have a spare. Kurt called his dad who said he'd be there as soon as possible, but Kurt knew it would be at least 2 hours before he got there. So they sat back in the car and turned on the radio.

"This never would've happened if you'd let me put the GPS in..." Kurt began.

"Oh really?" Blaine argued. "Is there a route that says 'avoid broken beer bottles'?"

Kurt huffed. "Can we talk about anything else?"

It was a silent for a minute, before Blaine started. "So did you hear about New York?"

Kurt gave him a dumbfounded look. They'd both been avidly watching and listening to the news, and they'd even had a celebration the night the Marriage Equality bill was passed.

"I'm kidding," Blaine put his hands up. "Geez. Chill out."

Sighing, Kurt put his chair back into the recliner position. Blaine was right - he was in desperate need of a chill pill. They'd left at 2 AM to get to the park by the time it opened, and therefore had avoided sleep all together.

A moment passed without any noise but the light hum of the radio. Blaine pulled his chair back as well and glared at Kurt. "You look beautiful right now."

Kurt tried to keep a straight face, but eventually cracked a smile. "As do you."

"I love you, Kurt."

"I love you too, Blaine."

Kurt, staring across at his boyfriend, must've had a million thoughts race though his mind. But the Marriage Bill was definitely a hot topic on his mind. "You know most parents would never trust their kids in this situation." He noticed the confused look on Blaine's face and explained. "Alone, in the dark, in a car, obviously very attracted to one another..."

"Oh," Blaine said, understanding. "Well," he turned over, now laying on his side, "you can call me old fashioned. But I think I want to marry you before I have sex with you."

Kurt bit his lip to contain his joy. Of course he didn't know if he would marry Blaine, but so far, all signs pointed to yes. But the more he thought about it, the longer he realized he'd have to wait. They were only seventeen anyway. He went to speak up, but Blaine had beaten him to it.

"At least engaged, right?" he asked.

Kurt laughed out loud. "Yes, Blaine. Engaged sounds wonderful."

* * *

><p><strong>Sunburn - Owl City<strong>

Blaine looked at Kurt in disbelief. "You've _never_ made a sand castle? Not even just flipping a pail over?"

Kurt shook his head, no. Quite frankly, he'd never enjoyed the beach all too much. He always had to play by himself because he had no siblings or friends to go with.

So it was set, Blaine was taking Kurt to Erie Beach and they were going to make the biggest sand castle, no matter how dumb they would look. Sam and Mercedes decided to join them when they heard their mission. The four of them climbed into Blaine's car one Saturday in July and drove to the beach.

Blaine noticed, as they set up their blankets and umbrellas, that Kurt already looked as if he was having a lousy time. And after Mercedes and Sam went off to play in the water, he went over and sat next to him to realize he was reading a book on Civil War heros.

"Light reading, huh?" Blaine teased. With no response from Kurt, he continued. "You, uh, wanna start on that sand castle now?

Without speaking, Kurt stood up, removed his t-shirt and started applying sunscreen. Blaine, still sitting, looked up at him squinting from the sun and confusion.

"You need any of this?" Kurt asked Blaine after applying the sun block thoroughly to every visible part of his body.

"Nah," Blaine shook his head and stood up as well. "I don't really burn." They began walking towards the water and stopped right where they thought the tide couldn't reach. "Is something wrong?" Blaine asked.

Kurt looked at him with a serious expression and nodded. "I'm on my period," he responded before busting out laughing, and all Blaine did was smile and shake his head. "That's what it would be like if you were dating a girl," Kurt tried to explain while still laughing from his on-going joke.

Blaine kicked some sand up on Kurt playfully and ran to the edge of the water. Kurt, after a moment of shock, chased after him, splashing water onto's Blaine's legs.

"That's cold!" Blaine complained.

Kurt stuck out his bottom lip as an apology and leaned over and kissed Blaine on the mouth. Mid-kiss however, he pulled back and grinned. "Remember when you thought you were bi?"

"I try not to," Blaine admitted.

"You should've seen yourself that night you kissed Rachel," Kurt began. "It was, well I didn't think so at the time, but it was hilarious!"

"I'm kinda glad I can't remember it then."

Mercedes' scream interrupted them and they turned to see her trying to protect her hair. "Sam Evans, this weave was expensive!" He had taken her swimming cap off and was waving it in the air out of her reach.

"They're cute, don't you think?" Blaine said turning back to Kurt.

"I think... _you're_ cute!"

"I think you're cute too," Blaine said in a mimicking voice, but leaned forward and kissed him anyway. They never got around to building their sand castle, but it was the most fun Blaine had had at the beach in years, despite his terrible sun burn.

* * *

><p><strong>If No One Will Listen - Kelly Clarkson<strong>

Kurt didn't like being woken up in the middle of the night, but when he saw the panic on his dad's face, he knew the situation was important. "Is the house burning down?" he asked throwing off his covers.

"No, no," Burt shook his head. "Blaine's here."

Kurt looked down at his alarm clock and saw it was past one in the morning, then he looked past his dad and saw his boyfriend standing in his doorway. "What's going on?"

"I don't know," Burt shook his head. "He just came to the door, begging to see you, so I let him in."

"Kurt?" Blaine asked. He looked devastated about something; it was a state Kurt had never seen him in before.

"Thanks, Dad," Kurt sat up straight and tied his robe around his waist while asking, "What is it, Blaine?"

Blaine nervously made his way to Kurt's bed and as soon as he was close enough, he wrapped his arms around him. Kurt looked up at his dad and nodded; Burt left the two boys alone.

Blaine, his face buried in Kurt's neck, began weeping.

Kurt knew he would start freaking out himself if he analyzed what the right thing to do was, so didn't think about how to behave, and just did what he felt comfortable. Holding Blaine in his arms, he brushed the back of his hair with his fingers and kept repeating, "It's going to be okay."

After a few minutes, Blaine sat up straight and rubbed his eyes clear of tears. Meanwhile, Kurt waited patiently for him to say, or not say, whatever it was that was going on. All he knew was that he was ready and willing to listen.

Blaine took a deep, shaky breath, and turned to Kurt. "I'm sorry."

Kurt shook his head, resting his hand on Blaine's cheek. "Aww, don't be sorry, Blaine. It's okay, I promise."

"My dad," Blaine began.

"Are you hurt?" Kurt asked frantically. He'd known Blaine's dad had some anger issues, but he never thought that he would hurt his son.

Wiping fresh tears, Blaine shook his head again. "No, um. He told me I either had to break up with you or get out of his house."

Kurt looked at him in amazement. People never did things like that to him, especially his father.

"So I left."

There was a moment where the two boys just stared at each other, thinking about if Blaine's decision was worth it. Kurt at least hoped that Blaine wouldn't regret leaving, but he knew he wasn't going to break up with him any time soon, so it was the right decision in Kurt's eyes.

"Was I out of line thinking it'd be okay to stay here?" Blaine asked.

Kurt, hugging his boyfriend whom he loved more than anyone in the world, couldn't disagree fast enough. "No, honey, no. You can stay here as long as you want. I'm here for you." And he knew Blaine knew it was true.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't Let Me Down - No Doubt<strong>

Blaine hardly ever got mad at Kurt, like seriously angry. Sure, they'd had their arguments, but he just couldn't stay mad at him. But two hours late to dinner, in his own house, was beyond frustrating.

The sound of the key opening the front door was long awaited, so by 10 PM when it actually happened, Blaine didn't even budge.

"Something smells good!" Kurt exclaimed coming through the front door. He'd remembered that his parents were out of town, but he'd seem to have forgotten Blaine's Taco Tuesday Night. When he walked into the kitchen and saw him sitting at the table by himself, however, he suddenly had an inkling that he'd missed something. "Oh crap."

Blaine sat up straight and looked right at Kurt. "Taco Tuesday Night started two hours ago, Kurt. What's left of the food is cold and most of it is gone anyway because I let Puck and Finn eat some half an hour ago when I figured you weren't coming."

"I am," Kurt began, putting his hand on his head, "_so_ sorry, Blaine. I completely blanked. I just got caught up at Rachel's house talking to her dads and watching old Broadway performances. You know how those two can get."

"What? No, Kurt," Blaine said flabbergasted. "That's not the point. The point is we had a date and you completely ignored it."

"I didn't ignore it, Blaine. I just forgot."

Blaine took a breath and closed his eyes for a second. When he opened them, he looked up at Kurt and began. "Are we getting too comfortable with each other? Because I think we are. I think we're pushing aside each other's feelings a bit because we know that we're gonna make up. And it's not just you! I'm doing it too. I think that it's time I move out. Your family has been wonderful to me, but it's doing something to our relationship that I don't think we're ready for yet."

Kurt tried to defend, but he was nearly speechless. "Well, where are you going to go then?"

"Actually," Blaine said matter-of-factly, "I talked to my dad today and he apologized and said he and my mother would appreciate it greatly if I came home." When he saw that Kurt was having a hard time thinking of what to say, he continued. "You have got me on a string, Kurt. You are my entire world, and I love you more and more every day. But I don't want something as silly as Taco Tuesday to ruin it," he said with a grin.

"Should I be happy or sad?" Kurt asked, not having a clue of how to feel.

"Happy," Blaine answered. "Definitely happy." He stood up now and walked over to Kurt who was still having trouble forming words.

"Are you sure you can trust your dad again?" he asked after stuttering a couple times.

Blaine nodded slowly. "I think so. My mom told me he's really cleaned up this past month. And he is my dad, you know? I gotta trust him a little."

They hugged each other, but Blaine knew that it was nothing near goodbye.

**The Past - Never Shout Never**

"Can I tell you something that I've never told anyone before?" Kurt asked Blaine as they sat on the hill behind the grocery store on the last day of summer vacation.

Blaine nodded, not really sure of where he was going with it, but curious to know regardless.

"I used to not want to live," Kurt admitted. It felt weird finally saying it out loud because he'd thought it multiple times to himself, and now that it was the opposite of true, it kind of felt like he'd only dreamt of feeling that way.

Blaine was nonetheless taken back by this statement. He'd almost felt the same way a few years back, but he never actually thought it would occur to him that it was a problem.

But to Kurt it was a feeling that had been so present in his life less than a year ago, that he knew what was wrong with wanting himself to be dead. "One night," Kurt started, his voice shivering from just thinking of it, "I went to bed and I literally prayed, not even believing in God, that I would not wake up the next morning. I told myself that if I didn't die in my sleep that I would just lie there until I was dead."

It was hard for Blaine to hear this from someone whom he loved so much, but he knew that Kurt didn't feel like that anymore.

"But I knew that if my dad found out what I was thinking, he would sign me up for every psychiatrist out there, in love of course. But I couldn't imagine going through that. So I put on a very forced smile and went to school," Kurt confessed. "Do you know the first time in a year that that smile wasn't forced was when I met you?"

Blaine could feel the water in his eyes by this point. He knew he couldn't be solely responsible for Kurt's happiness, but he liked hearing it.

"That's why I can't imagine my life without you, Blaine. I'm scared that if I lost you, I would go right back to feeling worthless and lifeless."

"You're not gonna lose me, Kurt," Blaine stated. "I'm yours."

Kurt wiped a tear from his eye and grinned. "And next year when Rachel and I go to New York, you're still on board?"

"If I could pack my bag and leave now, I totally would. But I think I should finish high school first."

Kurt let out a laugh. "And you're gonna love McKinley. I know that I complain about it a whole lot, but your freedom is nearly unlimited there."

Blaine was nervous about transferring his senior year, but he felt it would help him conquer his past fears if he went back to a public school.

"Plus, I'll be there," Kurt added. "And it might be early to judge, but you and I are looking up to being the power couple of the school."

Blaine chuckled and kissed Kurt. "Please never change."

"Wasn't planning on it," Kurt replied with a wink.

* * *

><p><strong>Daydreamer - Adele<strong>

Something was wrong. Blaine looked out his bedroom window and saw Kurt's car outside, but Kurt wasn't getting out. He was just sitting there, staring up at the Anderson house. He checked his phone, but Blaine had received no messages. Just as he was about to go downstairs and see what Kurt was doing, the car drove off.

He thought about calling, but figured Kurt would say what he needed to when the time was right. So Blaine sat down on his bed and caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. Eighteen years old, high school graduate, future student of New York University, and he had no idea what he wanted in life. Up until this point, the answer happiness had sufficed, but he knew that putting it off until this point was quite ridiculous.

His phone started buzzing, and sure enough it was Kurt.

"Hey, what's up?" he tried to remain clueless about what he had just seen out of his window.

"I was just calling to say hi," Kurt answered. "Are you busy?"

"Not particularly. You wanna hang out or something?"

"Can we meet at the Lima Bean in say half an hour?"

"Sure," Blaine responded before hanging up his phone and walking out to his car to drive to his favorite coffee shop.

A little while later, Blaine pulled into the parking lot of the Lima Bean and went inside. He saw Kurt sitting at a table by himself and walked over to sit across from him. "Hey babe," he gave him a quick peck.

Kurt's half smile matched his glazing stare into outer space.

"What is it?" Blaine titled his head slightly as he waited for an explanation as to why they were there.

"Nothing," Kurt shook his head. "I just, I don't know. I love you."

Blaine finally let a smile grow on his face. Sometimes Kurt was random with his coffee dates, but he knew that every one held equal importance in his heart. "I love you, too."

"Are you ready?"

"For what..." Blaine shrugged.

"For forever."

Blaine nodded, and the couple knew that it was true.


End file.
